Chatbots can be a computer program executed by a computer server or other computerized device that can conduct an auditory or textual conversation with a user and can simulate how a human may behave. Currently, chatbots can generate rudimentary responses to basic one-on-one questions, such as, “Who was the 16th president?” The chatbot can respond with “Abraham Lincoln” and other biographical information, such as date and place of birth. Such chatbots have begun adding information in conversations. For example, a user might receive a photo of a butterfly, and the chatbot might suggest appropriate responses, such as, beautiful, pretty, or nice picture. A chatbot can make restaurant recommendations if it detects a conversation about food. For example, if a conversation contains the string “Italian food,” then the chatbot can insert restaurant recommendations, reviews, and maps to help the users identify a restaurant. Many chatbots, however, often work only on specific, proprietary applications and do not have features that users desire. Messaging applications, such as Facebook Messenger, Slack, and Google Allo, may use chatbots for limited purposes, such as responding to basic questions. But these chatbots have not been capable of initiating a payment within a conversation using the messaging application.